the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imasawa
'Approval:' 9/5/13 4 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Post Body Change: Ima has changed drastically, she no longer has any foxy features she looks like a normal woman. She now has blonde hair and blue eyes. Ima now wears a dark body suit with armor ontop. The armor is gold and has a set of mechanical looking wings on the back. The armor is powered by Ima's soul energy and will retain a blue glow in parts of the wings and the chest of the breastplate. Ima can bring the wings in, they will fold amongst themselves until they are very compacted and look like part of her armor. kayle_inks_by_captainphillips22-d64fp5l.png.jpg tumblr_mn5f6u44D81s5o38lo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqht6lbijg1rcdy4oo1_500.png Pre Body change:Imasawa is rather tall, she has golden eyes and deep blue hair, which she leaves two large strands on either side of her face, she has the rest behind her head in a braid with red ribbon. Her outfit consists of a short dress which she wears a pair of shorts under, and two sleeve type arm guards that go past above her shoulder. She wears boots that go up to her knee. Ima is a nice girl, despite her upbringing she has a strong sense of justice and has a deep hatred towards those who have harmed innocent people. With Ima's body change she has develeoped no new personality changes, but she is much less flirty. She doesnt remember anything personal about people except their names and faces. 'Themes' 'Stats' (Total:52) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Soul Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Soul Release' # Soul Chakra - Imasawa dips into the untapped chakra held within the soul, restoring her own regualr chakra 1-30 CP # Soul chasers- '''Ima creates several wisps of soul energy that will scatter and then strike the enemy, they can move around with ease, allowing the user to attack from all angles.20 '''Fire Release Burning Ash Technique- 'Ima exhales a large plume of black smoke then snaps her fingers, ignting the flame. This ability can be used to make cover, then burn those who pursue. This is also a great counter to wind users, they try to blow the smoke away only to amplify the incoming flame. Ima is not harmed by the flames. for smoke, 10 for ignition, has the power of a 20 cp jutsu 'Stat Feats #+5 #+5 Equipment *'(6) Chakra conducting sword' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 from Celeste * Ryo left: 32,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 12' *'Banked: '''0 *'Reset Day: Sunday''' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 2 ' '''Chocolate Fapper Qp-4 Ryo-1000 THe Manticore 2 QP-4 Ryo-1000 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 4 ' INSPIRED! Qp-1 Ryo-500 Skirmish:Mayri the Faceless Qp-2 Ryo-1000 '''Mysterious blade Qp-1 Ryo-500 Good Morning Qp-1 Ryo-500 OS: 1 Ikga the Black Ram Qp-3 ryo-2000 'History and Story' Imasawa, more commenly known as Ima was once a Kitsune, a 9 tailed fox spiritno way related to the Kyuubi, but she was sealed inside a young girls body by a mad scientist. The scientist was succesful, but the young girl developed ears atop her head, as well as 9 white tails, he modified her to be the perfect hunter, she was fast lithe and beautiful, able to seduce her targets, then stealing their souls for her master. The stolen souls were held to make the scientist live forever, giving Ima a soul when she was unable to capture more. Iwa was 18 when she decided enough was enough, she killed the scientist in his sleep, and captured the souls for herself, keeping them locked away in her home. Category:Character